


To Love and be Loved in Return - A Destiel Moulin Rouge! AU

by castielswinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielswinchesters/pseuds/castielswinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love and be Loved in Return - A Destiel Moulin Rouge! AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingStarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarkly/gifts).



> To Lisette, who helped me brainstorm. Just the prologue for now, but I do hope to update as regularly as possible!

_There was a boy_  
 _A very strange, enchanted boy_  
 _They say he wandered very far_  
 _Very far, over land and sea_  
 _A little shy and sad of eye_  
 _But very wise was he_  
 _And then one day,_  
 _One magic day he passed my way_  
 _While we spoke of many things_  
 _Fools and Kings_  
 _This he said to me_  
 _The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return_

**A story of truth, and beauty, and freedom in an age where all of these were paramount. A story of hope, and the joys found therein. Above all things, the story of love.**

Castiel slumped in a corner of his room at the Roadhouse, his hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle of amber liquid, nearly empty, in his hand. He sat, the same way he'd sat for months, since - but no. Not yet. Not time to relive that, not just yet. Something was different about this night, however. In the glow of the moon streaming through the dirty window, he set the bottle down, steeled himself for what was to come. 

It seemed he could hear a familiar, beloved voice in his ear, urging him to the typewriter, urging him to write. To tell the story. And Cas did as he always did, bowing to the wishes of the familiar voice. He raised himself from the floor with much effort, and sat down at the typewriter, glaring at it balefully as his hand fingered the half-full glass sitting at the typewriter's side. His eyes heavy, he drew a tired hand across his face, rasping across the stubble on his chin. He confronted the typewriter, trying to pull the perfect words from his head, words to start this story of all stories.

Slowly, so slowly, he began to type. 

 

> _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._


End file.
